The Powers he Knows
by O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s
Summary: this story is about when Harry finds out about all of his powers dumble bashing weasly bashing and super harry
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so in this story Harry finds out all the powers he has.**

_plop_

A drop of harry's blood fell on the parchment that would hopefully tell what power he had that the Dark Lord didn't know.

Words started popping up on the parchment.

_Metamorphmagus_

_Natural Legimenses_

_Natural Oclumenses_

_Multiple and Magical Animagus_

_ Griffin, Basilisk, Fire Badger, Storm Eagle, Owl, Kneazle, Pheonix_

_Natural Wandless Mage_

_Power= 1,600_

_ Squib=1 Merlin=1,583_

_Seals_

_ Height, Weight, Magic, Sight, Abilities_

"Harry, who could be powerful enough to have done this?" gasped Hermione.

"Dumbledore, Hermione. Dumbledore", Harry growled.

**yeah so I hoped you liked it. Review please. don't care if you flame **

** Bye,**

** O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s**


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah so this takes place right after Sirius dies**

Harry woke up to see a tawny owl with a letter for him.

It said,

_Harry,_

_It is too dangerous for you to go to Sirius's will reading._

_I demand you give me permision to act on your behalf for the greater good._

_From,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

That manipulative old bastard! Harry thought.

He noticed another owl.

This one was a huge snowy one.

He opened that letter.

It said,

_Lord Potter,_

_You are requested to come to Gringotts Bank for the reading of Lord Black's will._

_Inside is a portkey to take you to the will reading tommorow at noon._

_Just hold it and say gringotts and it will take you there._

_We apologize for this being on such a short notice but Dumbledore has been holding your mail._

_Griphook,_

_ potter and black account manager_

Lord Potter? he thought.

What else has Dumbledork hidden from me?

I have got to write to Hermione!

Hermione had left a week ago to go on a vacation to Australia with her parents.

Anyway, I should probably take a heritage test at Gringotts because who knows I might be a heir to more vaults.

He started to write down a list of what he would do for the rest of the summer because the Dursleys were leaving him alone.

stop my mail from going to dumbledore

talk to tonks for metamorph abilities

get occulmency and ligilemency books

practice the animagus stuff sirius taught you

get elemental book

do the heritage test

find out how manyof the weasleys are on your side

He added the last one because he wasn't sure how many Weaslys were on his side because Hermione said that Ron and Ginny had started saying that he dragged them into the department of mysteries and got Sirius killed.

She also heard Molly talking to Dumbledore about getting more money for Harry to stay at the burrow this year.

"urgghh" Harry said. "Is anyone stiil on my side besides Hermione!" Then he started to find his formal robes for the meeting at Gringotts tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so I am going to probably update once or twice a week**

At gringotts, Harry was led into a room.

'Mr. Potter, we need you to put on your invisibility cloak so Dumbledore doesn't accuse gringotts of kidnapping you when he get here for the reading."

"Okay, I will" Harry replied.

"But why is he going to be here anyway?"

A goblin said"technically he is your magical guardian so we can't stop him from attending. Once we seal the doors you can take you rcloak off because he can't stop it by then."

"Dumbledore's coming! Put on your cloak!"

Along with Dumbledore Molly Weasly was there.

_Maybe she has something to do with the block on my powers._

_"_Gentleman we are here for the will reading of Sirius Black"

The goblins led them and Harry into a room for the reading.

12112331134556765432

_I Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Black Family, leave all of my possessions to Harry Potter except for 10,000 galleons. That I leave to Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. I also disown Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy from the black family._

_Okay, so that's all the important stuff done so Harry I want you to know that it wasn't your fault I died. I knew it was a trap and I dropped this off at gringotts encase I didn't make it back._

" What! he was supposed to leave everything to the order of the Phoenix!"

"Guards! Arrest Dumbledore for tampering with a will!" Shouted Griphook.

"Harry what are you doing here? You should be at Privet Drive so you can be cut off from everyone and be willing to sacrifice yourself to Voldemort!" Dumbledore shouted.

_He really has gone crazy, Harry thought._

**Yeah so more next chapter please reviewreview**


End file.
